A Punishment for Patrick Jane
by Mrs Em Bishop
Summary: Ptrick has caused to much trouble this time by pissing off a Senator. The way Lisbon fixes this problem may just shock you...


**Authors Note- this is my first fanfic EVER, so hopefully it is somewhat pleasing for others. I absolutely love the Jibson pairing and a lot of my stories will be about this couple. Um still story is not really set at any particular time during the show. Well on with the show….oops I mean story…..anyway get on with it….**

**Disclaimer- I don't owe any of the rights to the show nor its characters, at least I don't think I do. I merely own seasons one –three on DVD. Anyways you would know if I did because Patrick and Teresa would be together and would be making out and producing cute little babies every episode.**

**Em :)**

A Punishment for Patrick Jane

'Janeeeee.'

'Teresa.'

'God Jane, you are so infuriating. Do you think what you did was acceptable?' Lisbon practically shouts at Jane. Who being the ass he is, spent the entire day lounging around on his worn out leather couch.

Jane sat still for a moment before speaking, 'Lisbon. I don't understand to what you are referring?' spoken calmly by a now smug looking Jane. How can he be calm after everything that he did, the jerk?

It takes all my self perseverance NOT to pull out my gun and shoot that arrogant man between the eyes. Teresa, you need to be calm if you are going to solve this issue without the use of your gun. Okay as you practiced deep breaths, one…two…three…fou-screw the breathing. 'You know bloody hell what I am referring to you, you…you arrogant toad!' I shout, unable to control neither my breathing nor my emotions. My outbreak causes not only my team but all those in the bullpen and those in the offices nearby to pay attention to us. I barely notice, instead I continue to direct my attention and anger solely on Jane.

It is then I notice Jane looking softer, hurt even. He stands and moves close to me. 'Teresa, I do not regret anything I did.'

'Jane. How can you not? It was inconsiderable, rude…'

Jane cuts me off. 'It was time, Teresa it was time.'

I shift my weight onto my other foot. Confused, now I am the one who doesn't know what is happening. My quizzical look must have caused Jane to elaborate.

'Teresa I do not regret the kiss.' This announcement causes some of our many observers to gasp. 'It was time Teresa, the kiss was inevitable.'

'Jane I was not referring to the kiss, I was referring to your behavior today, mainly your treatment of Senator Blackburn.'

Jane takes a step closer to me, as a devious grin emerges on his face. 'Wait. You don't regret our kiss?' Another step closer. 'Meaning that you enjoyed it?' Another step closer. 'That you may possibly want to do it again?' Again he takes a step closer to me.

I take a deep breath and moisten my lips with my tongue. 'Jane, the kiss was…fine…good even but, but don't change the subject.'

'Teresa' Jane said softly.

'Jane' I reply rather quickly, due to my unconscious response of Jane using my first name. Jane again takes a step closer causing us to be directly in front of the other. So close that I can feel his breath on my cheek.

Jane lifts a hand and places it on my cheek. 'Teresa.' I uncontrollably lean into his touch. 'I'm sorry. You know that I would NEVER intentionally do anything that would harm you or jeopardize your position here?'

It is me that takes a step closer this time. 'Of course, I know that Patrick' Jane clearly responds to my use of his first name, something he knows I never do. I moisten my lips once more in preparation for what I hope is to come. Patrick sees this as a means of consent.

Jane places an arm around my waist pulling my body flush against his. I am not sure which one of us initiated the kiss, but once I feel his warm lips brush softly over mine I cannot help but moan in pleasure. At this point I don't care about our argument all I want is the continuation of Jane's lips upon mine, to not feel the cold again.

Once Jane pulls back I feel the cold instantly and I shiver at the difference. He looks me directly in the eyes. Neither of us hides anything. Our emotions are clearly portrayed in our eyes. It feels as if Jane has knocked my wall down with a sledge hammer, he see everything. More importantly I let him see everything.

Barely audible from the background are murmurs from of those nearby, their whispers all directed towards Jane and I, us.

Looking back at Jane I scowl. 'Don't ever do that again' I say wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him down for another more passionate kiss. He sucks gently on my lower lip and I nip his lip in retaliation. I allow Jane entrance to my mouth where our tongues fight for dominance .Both of us refuse to end the kiss until we reach the point where we pull back gasping for air.

As we pull back, glowing smiles on both our faces, Rigsby pats Jane on the back. 'It's about time mate.' He turns back to Cho. 'Time to pay up buddy.'

As Jane pulls me in for another kiss I notice Van Pelt grinning from ear to ear and Cho reluctantly handing Rigsby a wad of cash.

Once we break apart I can see wave after wave of emotion passing through Patrick as I am sure he can see through me. I clearly see how happy and relaxed he is at this new step we have taken, together. Who knew an arrogant, ex-psychic would be the one to break down my barriers not only gaining my trust but also my heart. Sighing contently I look Patrick directly in the eyes before pulling him by the lapels of his jacket into my office, to continue this activity in private.

**A/N- well guys I hope you liked it.**


End file.
